Heaven needed a Hero
by yuki-nakayama-hidaka
Summary: Heaven needed a Hero - and that was Gibbs. Tony reflects on his last moments with Gibbs whilst at his grave. -A sad fic so be warned- (TIBBS, Major Character Death)


**AN: This fic was thought of whilst listening to "Heaven needed a hero" by Jo Dee Messina. Didn't turn out exactly as I had hopped, but it still pulled on my heart.**

**There is a DEAD major character in this fic so please consider yourself warned.**

* * *

Tony stood at the all too familiar tomb stone, his eyes scanning over the names engraved reverently in the marble. Swallowing, he lets his eyes rest on the final name recently engraved - 'Leroy Jethro Gibbs'. Heart constricting and jaw clenching Tony tries to regain his slipping composure.

"_Jethro – I'm back!" Tony called as he entered Gibbs' house. Well, technically it was their house and had been for 4 year, but to him it would always remain Gibbs'. Hearing no reply from his husband, Tony closed the door and began making himself comfortable. Shirking out of his coat and hanging it up Tony noticed an old worn and very familiar duffle bag. Tony paused, his hands forming fists as a wave of anger hit him. He had promised. Gibbs had promised him - Promised them. "LEROY!"_

_A shuffling noise from upstairs alerted Tony his whereabouts and he quickly took the stairs two at a time. "Leroy!" Tony growled as he burst into their bedroom, his eyes instantly locking onto Gibbs'. Gibbs looked at Tony and the look said it all. 'I'm sorry. I know I promised. It's my job. It's my duty. You know I love you. You know I love both of you. I have to go.' And just like that Tony's anger melted away and instead he was filled with great heartache._

_Tony knew that if the government had to call in Gibbs, then they were desperate. Gibbs was and always would be a marine. Semper Fi and all – when duty calls, you answered. "When do you leave?" Tony breathed. Gibbs didn't move, just watched with sad eyes. "I have a few hours…" Shaking his head at the answer Tony launched across the room to take Gibbs into his arms. The hold was desperate, but the love clear. Tony bestowed kisses and touches to his love which were returned with earnest. No more words were spoken, but they didn't need them. 'I know. It's ok. I understand. I love you. We love you. Come back to us.' _

_Laying together entangled beneath the sheets, Tony's grip tightened as Gibbs made to move. "I've got to go Tone…" Taking a deep breath Tony tried to steady himself as he buried his face into the juncture between his neck and shoulder. This was always the worst part. "I know…" Tony listened as Gibbs buried his nose in his hair and breathed deeply, letting it out slowly before placing a tender kiss on his temple. "Come with me to the airport." Tony could only nod._

Biting his lip, Tony glances up at the sky. He had spent many nights lying awake thinking of why he had been called in the first place, and when he would come home. He knew Gibbs would have only been called home when it was his time. However… Tony closed his eyes.

"_Well… We'll see you soon Boss…" Tony managed to choke out around the lump in this throat. They were stood at the entrance to the security check point saying their good-byes. Tony had insisted not just leaving Gibbs at the proverbial kerb. Gibbs nodded and gave a soft half quirk of a smile. "You take care of each other – got it DiNozzo?" Tony couldn't help but return the smile with a small one of his own. "Chin up." Gibbs ordered, clocking Tony gently on the chin. Nodding Tony took a step back and watched as Gibbs turned and went through security._

_Tony turned quickly heading to the executive waiting area which overlooked the main entrance to the shopping lounge. Flashing his badge Tony easily slipped through security and made his way to the big windows. It didn't take long for his eyes to land on his husband. He was certainly hard to miss. Beautiful posture, head held high and full of confidence. He watched as his love turned to look up at the lounge as if sensing he was being watched. Tony couldn't stop the smile that spread over his face – of course he would know. _

_Tony almost missed the subtle movements of Gibbs' hands and let out a laugh. He was beyond delighted at times like this that he had taken up Abby's offer at learning to sign properly, because yes it did come in handy in cases, and no, he didn't purposely use it to make crack comments at his team mates' expenses… Often… Shaking his head Tony signed back 'Bastard'. Gibbs just smiled and signed a short single phrase. Tony bit his lip as he replied, 'I love you too… Hurry home.' Gibbs nodded and with that turned and vanished. _

Tony whimpered as he fell to his knees in front of the grave, one hand shooting out to stop himself from keeling over as tears streamed down his face and his heart broke all over again. He had so many questions racing through his mind - Why him? Why now? Why him? Why them? His fist curled in the grass as he heard a little girl's voice cry out a distance behind him. "Papa!" Tony choked on a sob as he sat back on his haunches just in time to be bowled into by a little girl of 4 years.

"Papa…" The girl cried in distress, wrapping her arms around Tony's neck and holding on tight. Tony held the little girl tightly to his chest, rocking her in a motion to comfort them both. "Tony – I'm so sorry" a new voice announced. Placing a kiss on the little girl's head, Tony turned his face up to see the figure standing a little to the side of them. "It's ok Abs." Tony managed around the lump in his throat. "Kate got away from me when you collapsed…" Abby clarified. "It's ok…" Tony reassured her whilst still rocking his baby girl.

"Papa… Where's Daddy? Daddy always comes too…" Kate asked. Tony tightened his grip subtly on her and swallowed hard. What should he say? What should he do? Taking a deep breath, Tony's eyes settled once again on the name of his husband. "You see Kate," He started somewhat shakily, "Heaven needed a Heero… And that was Daddy… So… He had to go to Heaven…" Kate was silent for a moment. "Is… Is Daddy with Mum and Kelly?" Tony felt his heart swell with love and pride. It was himself that had insisted that Shannon and Kelly be a part of their family when they had adopted Kate, and that strangely made this situation feel a little more bearable. "Yeah baby…"

They stayed together in silence for a moment before Kelly piped up again. "Heroes get medals right Papa? Can we go home and make Daddy a medal?" Rising slowly with Kate in his arms, he places a kiss to her forehead. "Yeah – He'd like that…" Abby placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "There was no bigger hero than your Daddy…"Kate beamed at her, "Then we'll make him a HUGE one!" She gestured widely. Tony couldn't help but smile, his broken heart soothed by the balm of her love. "He'd wear it with pride." Tony nodded in confirmation as the three of them made their way back towards the entrance to the cemetery. And if he closed his eyes he could almost hear the affectionate 'Ya think DiNozzo' which brings a smile to his face.


End file.
